Forum:2007-06-11. HA! is airing( and ON schedule )in open channel here!, by Discussion
(Original Message)Sent: 6/11/2007 8:00 PM :This message has been deleted by the author. ---- marcosbnpinto, 6/11/2007 8:12 PM :Well, I didn´t wanted to tease you, since I live so far away... Still... HA! is airing on an OPEN channel here in Brazil ( BAND channel, by the morning - and ON schedule, too - not by the crazyness that Nick use to make, though it´s a paid channel )! I discovered it just last week, after some kids( my students form a Community Center I do voluntary work as a teacher )here recognized the characters from a ficart I was drawing - of course, that´s good to know that they recognized the characters and overall lines of the story( I even got some requests for drawing those for them ), since I can imply that the cartoon is running from some time now. Well, since I´m not, neither want to subscribe to the actual trash that Nick is airing now AT ALL, seems like my old VCR will awake form his long, inactive sleep and start to work again - at least, that thing can be set on automatic while I´m at work so I´ll be able to edit the eps together, in the later at home... ! OT, you must be thinking now. However, there´s something positive, along with to know that the cartoon wasn´t TOTALLY relegated to Nick´s greedy neglect, and that´s even more the better that those kids have somdething good to watch( and I got surprised to the vast and deep amount of actual $%#@ Brazilain TV airs out of all @#!" crap, by the way ), too; besides, since I´m a really, but REALLY late fan, I missed so many things told that I wasn´t ever able to watch myself, maybe except by the brief time some episodes were still avaiable online. Actually, I went to know HA! only by the end of 2003, when even the forums/fansites were less than active( not anyone´s from you people´s fault, of course! )by then... so I couldn´t get more info from a cartoon that was "love at the first sight", like it was for me, indeed... neither find as many people to interact and share ideas on that - so, as I´m a rather more as a fanartist and simply LOVE to draw it( and ficarts, of course )for people, so now I guess that, at least I´ll be able to have the references I always wished to have, though I´m still thankful for all the ones some of you people gave to me, from fan groups like this! Ah. Yes, I have a life, too. XD ---- Ruth, 6/11/2007 8:33 PM :Does anyone know if it's even airing on the Nicktoons channel here in the US anymore? I've been searching for its airtime for the past week, without success. Have they pulled it from there, too? ---- Cool, 6/11/2007 10:37 PM :Don's page is the best bet for the most up to date info on what Nick is doing with the show. Let's face fact, shall we? Its already mid 2007. HA! is now considered oldschool Nick (the best there ever was) and eventually it will be off all networks, maybe only popping up once in a blue moon for a holiday special here and there. Its really sad the last episodes of the series, most likely the best made animation wise, hardly ever got shown to the public when HA! was a current thing. AFD and The Journal don't really get regular rotation with other episodes, and its a damn shame as many will never see these gems! As I've always said before HA! got the bums rush out of the studio, and for a cartoon of its merit should have gotten better treatment towards the end. :( Sigh, if only. If only we could all turn back time to, lets say, 1990. And watch the magic of Nick unfold all over again. Now its just gonna get worse with age, they are shadows of their former sevles. Sad to say Nick is going to wait till the DVD is dead before releasing anything. Retards. Disney, Cartoon Network and WB are jumping on the DVD train. Everytime i see other cartoons and shows come to DVD before HA!, even moreso the really bad ones, I almost want to shed a tear. Like Loonatics Unleashed already has full season DVD's. WHY?!? I have to burn off my collection for backup pretty soon. If anyone can get better verions of the episodes I'm looking for it would be a big help. Stephen ---- Ruth, 6/11/2007 11:36 PM :Well, the only reason it irritates me is that the Nicktoons channel is supposed to showcase ALL of the old Nicktoons. ---- SeraphimKiss, 6/12/2007 1:05 AM :Disney, Cartoon Network and WB are jumping on the DVD train. True, but Disney still hasn't put out Pepper Ann DVDs. *cries* Hey Arnold! DVDs are what I want most, though. ---- Cool, 6/12/2007 1:37 PM :Pepper Ann! *let's out edna kapapple laugh* Dinsey is still back in the late 80's/early 90's for releasing their cartoons, and their releases takes years to complete. Darkwing Duck Vol. 2 is finally going to come out this year. Hopefully a Goof Troop DVD set will come out as well, replacing that embarrassing 3 episode set released last year. Pepper Ann didn't premire until 1997. I wager another five years before they get to that. I want The Weekenders, but I guess I'll be waiting a decade for it to come to DVD. That show didn't come out till 2000. Stephen ---- Ruth, 6/12/2007 2:01 PM :Darkwing is out on DVD? :D Ah, I miss Disney Afternoons. So many hours spent watching TaleSpin, Rescue Rangers, DuckTales, and Darkwing Duck as a kid. ---- marcosbnpinto, 6/12/2007 4:19 PM : Yup, I know about Don´s page... and all about those facts that we must face - but necessarily we don´t need to gulp without disgust,of course. A real pity and a shame indeed, though - but, as when utter stupidity and sheer greed walk holding hands together as far Nick goes, it´s rather unlikely that we would ever see an official DVD( to tell, a complete one )collection for HA! whatsoever. Still, since we ( cough )"can´t"( cough ) backup whatever the copies we can get from the series, the solution is to take any slight chance like that one - though I really get surprised how anyone can be SO dumb to simply refuse to apply to a potential customer like we adults ( thus, able to afford to buy that by ourselves, IF that wasn´t the matter, for not releasing it ); since beforehand most oldschool cartoons also head their titles realeased for DVD, aiming fans of our own kind of group, I wonder what goes on those heads( or spongehead squaredorks )of theirs... ---- mxnhpfreak, 6/12/2007 4:43 PM :My God... I loved the Drakwing Duck! I used to roleplay with my friends in preschool! Man, it was awesome... I've already heard it's out on DVD... but not in Mexico, I think... But as soon as they come out here (if they ever do) I'll get 'em! As for HA! being aired nowadays... uh... here in Mexico, it airs from Monday to Friday around noon, or that was the last thing I heard... I can't watch it in that schedule, though. Nearly no one can... I mean, kids are at school at that time, for God's sake! A while ago, it was airing on weekends, too... around 8am, I think... I used to wake up early every Sunday and watch it and then go back to sleep (lol, lazy me). But it isn't airing on weekends anymore... =( I miss it... :'( ---- Ruth, 6/12/2007 5:11 PM :It's on Don's page, I just noticed. They HAVE taken it off the air. WTF. I know it's stupid to get so upset, but I want to cry now. ---- unluckystunt, 6/12/2007 6:02 PM :Yeah, Nicktoons Network took HA! off their schedule to make way for Avatar's premiere. I'm hoping they bring it back after Avatar's been "welcomed" into their lineup, but who knows. :( ---- marcosbnpinto, 6/12/2007 7:44 PM :I sadly must say that I´m not surprised, either... Sigh. Continuing this way, the only media that HA! would be still be "running"( and I mean it seriously though, but I went to this fandom mostly due to fanworks, anyway and I AM glad for it, foremost I love the actual cartoon and its fanworks alike )would be thru fanart and fanfiction - I wasn´t expecting that Nick would ever re-take the production, and was greatly discouraged to subscribe that channel unless I´d be sure to can at least watch it( since nothing else there interest me, and as you are telling that it isn´t airing even for that other channel that runs their earlier productions ), but... now I am even MORE discouraged - I wonder on which Marketing School their executives were graduated... that is the real, real *BEST* DEMOTIONAL CAMPAIGN I ever knew of( maybe except by the crappy "work" done for the movie ); heck it seems like it´s on purpose, or intentional...